Shinobi Kombat Legacy
by anime2014
Summary: Two Earthrealm warriors are sent to adopt a certain blond haired jinjuriki. What will happen? Read and find out. I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat Adopted by anime2014
1. Chapter 1

**Shinobi Kombat Legacy**

Chapter 1

"Wait, what?" asked Sonya, in disbelief at what her commanding officer had just tasked her with.

Jax just sighed and said, "Raiden predicted that the next mortal kombat tournament won't take place for about six or seven years and that when it does happen, then Shao Kahn will have an extremely powerful arch demon under his command. To prevent ourselves from being completely decimated we need to recruit an equally powerful warriors of our own."

"And one of these warrior is, a kid" stated Sonya still in disbelief.

"Yes" confirmed Raiden, "In another realm known as the Chakra realm, there is a village called Konohagakure, or simply Konoha for short. There resides a small orphaned boy named Naruto Uzumaki, who has a powerful demon known as the Kyuubi, or nine tailed fox, as the locals called it sealed within him."

"So you want me to go there and train him to become strong enough to be able to harness the Kyuubi?" asked Sonya, who had finally snapped out of her state of thinking that they were insane.

"No" answered Raiden, and got a look of confusion from the lieutenant. "You will provide the boy with emotional support by adopting him and gaining his trust as his surrogate mother."

"Oh, right" Sonya gloomingly stated, when she was reminded about the part that she had initially suppressed. "Now I remember I get the kid on our side, while the walking freezer here trains him." The spec ops girl said, as she motioned over to the silent cryomancer standing next to her.

"Yes, you are the most compassionate one of us when it comes to innocents and Sub-Zero's own skills and codes will allow him to train the boy with little difficulty in understanding how their world works," informed the thunder god.

"Do you accept this mission, or would you rather we send Nightwolf or Johnny Cage?" asked Jax.

Sonya thought for a minute, "Nightwolf would probably freak the kid out with his spirit talk and Johnny Cage would just well, be Johnny Cage. He'd probably end up getting kicked out of the village for disrupting the peace of the female villagers before he even got a chance to adopt the orphaned boy."

"Alright I accept" stated Sonya.

"Good, now here are your supplies" said Jax, who was relieved that his lieutenant finally saw reason and handed each of them a bag. "Inside you'll find enough of the village's money to support each of you for about three years. I'm afraid that this is all we can do for you guys. You'll have to buy food, clothes, and other items, from their world and Raiden will drop by every year or so to check up on your progress. Now any questions? "Asked Jax

"No sir" answered Sonya, while giving her CO a salute while Sub-Zero simply nodded.

"Good, now please proceed through this portal that will lead you to Konoha, you will then need to locate Naruto Uzumaki and adopt him" stated Raiden, who opened a portal on the wall to the right of him.

"Alright then let's get this over, shall we" exclaimed Sonya, as she disappeared into the swirling orange vortex that the thunder god had summoned while her cryomancer partner for the next six years followed and the portal closed behind them.

"Well there they go" sighed Jax, still staring at the wall his allies had just vanished into. "Are you sure that they were the best people to send on this assignment?" Jax asked as he turned to the elder god next to him.

"Yes, those two will provide the young Uzumaki with what he will need to prosper. It will also prove to be beneficial towards Sonya and Sub-Zero as well." answered Raiden, who just got a confused look from the spec ops major and decided to elaborate with a sigh. "After losing his old apprentice Frost, this task will allow Sub-Zero to regain confidence in himself by training a more loyal and successful student. As for Sonya, caring for the young boy will allow her to emerge from her strict military shell and live her life for once and through that she will become a much more resourceful fighter" restated the thunder elder god.

"I hope you're right" stated Jax, who looked at the wall that had held the portal once more before they proceeded to leave his office.

Meanwhile in Konoha, it was late at night but the streets were far from quiet when a mob of leaf ninja and citizens came running through the streets carrying weapons and chasing after a ten year old Naruto Uzumaki.

"Please stop, why are you doing this, what have I done wrong?" cried Naruto, as he ran breathlessly down a nearby alleyway.

"Shut it you little demon brat" yelled a leaf chunnin, as he threw a kunai at the young blond.

The kunai barely missed Naruto as it dug into the dead end at the end of the alleyway. Naruto reached for the ninja tool and dug it out of the wall in an attempt to keep his attackers at bay.

"You see that, he's threatening us even now" yelled a citizen, who pointed accusingly at Naruto. "This is why scum like him needs to be wiped out of our village" exclaimed the man with others in the mob nodding with approval.

"Please, please don't" cried Naruto, as he slouched down in utter terror.

"Did you stop when we begged you to? Now you're going to pay" yelled a leaf shinobi. He unsheathed the tanto that he had strapped to his leg and charged towards Naruto. As he closed distance between himself and the boy, an orange portal suddenly opened and two people stepped out of it with the gateway closing behind them.

"So this is whoa," yelled Sonya, and just barely dodged an attack by a man swinging a short sword type weapon like a maniac. "What the hell was that for you j***?" asked Sonya, as she grabbed the man by the back of his vest's collar and pulled him towards her to look him in the eyes.

"What's it to you, you demon loving b***?" asked the man, with a hateful stare towards her from keeping him from his prey.

"What the hell did you just call me you b***" yelled Sonya, with fire burning in her eyes.

"I called you a Demon, Loving, B***" exclaimed the man slowly, while extending the last word a bit.

Sonya threw the man straight through a building to her right and looked to see an entire crowd of people giving her hate filled stares.

"Look the demon brat summoned henchmen to do his dirty work in killing us" exclaimed a woman, who was carrying a broken broomstick and pointing accusingly at something behind the two newcomers.

Sonya and Sub-Zero turned to see a small, spiky blond haired boy, looking at them in terror and a little bit of surprise at how someone had just defended him.

"Is your name Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Sub-Zero, who received a slow fearful nod from the boy. "I see, then there is no need to worry young one we shall protect you" said the cryomancer, and then the boy's look changed from scared to hopeful.

"You see, that man just said that he was going to protect the demon. They're hell spawn of the Kyuubi sent to finish what he started ten years ago," screamed the women with the broomstick once more.

"Kill them, before they release the demon" yelled another vest wearing man, as he charged towards the newly arrived duo.

Suddenly, he was frozen solid after colliding with an ice shard that the blue and black wearing man had sent flying. The position that the shinobi had been in when he was frozen caused him to fall forward and shatter.

"No one will harm Naruto again" exclaimed Sub-Zero, and a chill ran through the spines of the mob (pun not intended). "Now I will ask you once to walk away before you all end up like your ally there" threatened Sub-Zero, as he pointed down to the pile of frozen body parts that had once belonged to a leaf shinobi. His threat was answered by someone yelling that the two demon lovers can't take all of them and the mob charged.

Sub-Zero just breathed a huge blast of ice which froze all of the attackers solid. "It would be bad for us to live here with half of their villagers dead, so we shall leave them here until they thaw. By then we will have adopted the boy and they will hopefully no longer seek to attack us unless they wish to be frozen once more." Stated Sub-Zero, as he and Sonya turned towards Naruto, who was looking dumb founded at them.

"Adopt" muttered Naruto, still looking dumb struck.

"Yes Naruto, we're here to adopt you" informed Sonya, with a smile.

Naruto suddenly, had a big grin on his face and jumped up to hug the woman. He had some doubt in his mind, since people had said that they wanted to adopt him before only to hurt him later. But this was pushed aside by the fact that no one who had done those things ever saved him. Naruto cried into the woman's shoulder while she seemed a little surprised at first but after a few seconds of hesitation she embraced him back. His crying along with his exhaustion from having run away from the angry mob caused him to eventually pass out in her arms.

"Poor kid," stated Sonya, as she cradled Naruto into her arms and turned towards Sub-Zero with a concerned look on her face. "These people seem to treat him so horribly, and if we hadn't come around when we did, then he might've been killed."

"We should proceed to the leader's house and take care of the adoption before anything else happens" suggested Sub-Zero.

"You're right, let's go then" agreed Sonya, and they began walking towards a large tower near a mountain which had faces carved into it that they assumed belonged to Konoha's leader.

As they proceeded down a street towards the large building near the mountain, they passed several people who glared at the Earth realm warriors and the sleeping child that Sonya held in her arms.

"Demon" mumbled a passing villager. The warriors knew that this insult was aimed at Naruto, who shifted in his sleeping state when he heard it.

"What an icy freak" whispered a group of kids. This one was aimed at Sub-Zero and Sonya saw them metaphorically freeze at the Lin-Kuei's death stare towards them.

"What an indecent skank" scoffed a wealthy looking woman, as she passed by them.

"Skank" thought Sonya with a tick mark on her head at the insult. It took all of her military training in self control to keep her from giving the sleeping child in her arms to her ice using partner and brutally killing that high and mighty b***. A stirring Naruto shook her out of her thoughts and looked down at the child as he opened his deep blue eyes to look at her.

"Mom, I'm getting a little hungry" Naruto sleepily said.

Sonya hesitated for a minute over being called mom before she answered with a smile. "Sure we'll get you something to eat, is there anything that you'd like specifically."

"Ramen" answered Naruto, with a toothy and now wide awake grin.

"Why don't you guys go and get something to eat. I will proceed to the tower and fill out the necessary adoption papers." Sub-Zero suggested, but didn't wait for an answer as he jumped on to a nearby roof and disappeared.

Sonya just sighed and asked Naruto where he wanted to eat.

"Ichiraku, they have the best ramen anywhere" answered Naruto, and his grin only seemed to get bigger as he jumped out of his new mom's arms, grabbed her hand, and led her down another street away from the hokage's tower.

 **Okay firstly I would like to say thank you to Jabrax13 for letting me adopt this story I will try to make it as entertaining as I can I will not change the first chapter but I might change some of the other chapters hope you don't mind sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.**

 **Oh and I have changed the name of this story to** **Shinobi Kombat Legacy because there was another Naruto MK crossover story with the same name by: Ajohrendt.**

 **Please leave as many reviews as you want and I'm open to suggestions if anyone wants me to add anything to this story but this will not be a Naruto harem or OP story.**

 **Also I'v been thinking about doing a Naruto Mortal Kombat crossover story about Naruto or Naruko being saved, raised and trained by one of two of Mortal Kombat characters but I haven't decided yet so I leave it to you to vote which characters I use in this story on my voting Poll.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Family in Konohana

**A New Family in Konohana**

Chapter 2

Naruto had a Cheshire grin on his face as he and his new mom approached Ichiraku. He couldn't wait to show his new parent to Teuchi and Ayame, who were pretty much his only friends in Konoha. When they entered the noodle stand, they were greeted by a smiling fifteen year old Ayame, who had just started working with her father a few weeks ago.

"Hi Naruto-kun" greeted Ayame, with a warm smile. "Would you like your normal seat at the counter today?" The young ramen trainee then noticed a woman, with long dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and dressed in a black vest which partially covered her breasts, dark green pants with padded knees, long laced black high heel boots, and fingerless black gloves, enter the restaurant behind Naruto. "Oh hello, are you a friend of Naruto's miss?" asked Ayame, while gazing at the woman's beauty.

Naruto smiled excitedly and said "Guess what Ayame-chan. She's going to be my new mom."

This surprised Ayame, but she broke into a smile at hearing the good news, before she heard a yell of pain from her father and turned to see that he had accidently splashed some ramen broth on himself, from being surprised as well. "Dad are you ok?" asked the young ramen waitress as she ran to her father.

"Yeah I'm fine, but congratulations on getting a mother Naruto" exclaimed Teuchi, who still had an ounce of pain in his voice. "What say I get you two some free bowls of ramen to celebrate."

"Really, awesome" yelled Naruto happily, but stopped as he saw his mom walk over to the ramen stall owner and kneel down in front of him.

"You spilled quite a bit of broth on yourself" the woman stated, as she examined Teuchi's burn. "If left alone, this could leave a serious burn for several weeks." Naruto's new mother reached into a pocket on her jacket and pulled out a small cylinder container and twisted the cap off to reveal some pink cream. She scooped some up into her hand and began to rub it into the ramen chef's burnt hand.

"This will stopped the burn from damaging your nerves any further, causing it to not hurt as much but it will still leave the burn mark" informed the woman.

"Oh, thanks" said Teuchi, while passing a look to Naruto that said "She's a keeper."

Once the ointment was rubbed in the woman put the container away, she then walked over and sat next to Naruto, who had taken a seat at the ramen stand's counter. Teuchi got up and feeling better, made the two some of his miso pork ramen. Meanwhile, Ayame proceeded to sit next to the woman who had just helped her father.

"Wow, your new mom is so resourceful Naruto-kun" chimed Ayame gleefully.

"Yeah and you should see my dad to, he can use ice without even having to use hand signs" bragged Naruto, as he began to devour the ramen that Teuchi had placed in front of him.

"Oh, so you have a father to" said Teuchi as he was turning off his equipment, since it was near closing time.

"What's his name?" asked Ayame, who then realized that she didn't know the name of the person that she, was sitting next to. "Oh sorry, I don't even know your name miss."

"My name is Sonya Blade" replied Sonya, who was eating the ramen rather quickly after she tasted how good it was.

"That's an unusual name, so what's your husband's name" asked Teuchi, who had just finished shutting down his kitchen and was leaning up against the counter.

This question made Sonya nearly choke on her ramen. "He's not my husband, I'm not even married" yelled Sonya, who tried to catch her breath after nearly choking on her dinner.

"Oh sorry, I just assumed that he was since you were adopting Naruto with him" explained Teuchi, who sweat dropped from the woman's sudden outburst.

"It's fine, his name is" Sonya stopped for a second to think about whether to use her partner's true name or his persona's and finally decided to play it safe. "His name is Sub-Zero" answered Sonya, after a while of silence.

"Is that really his name?" asked Ayame, who looked confused.

"Well no but, he doesn't like to disclose his real name" informed Sonya, as she finished off her ramen. "Sorry, but we should probably get going since it's getting late. Perhaps we can continue this discussion tomorrow when he's here" suggested Sonya as she picked up a now sleepy Naruto and carried him out of the stall.

"Alright, bye Naruto-kun, bye Sonya-sama" yelled Ayame, she waved goodbye to her friends and walked back into the ramen stand as her father pulled down the metal curtain to close up. "I wonder what Naruto's dad will be like?" Ayame wondered, "Naruto said that he could control ice, and to have a partner like Sonya-sama he must be really handsome." With this thought Ayame's imagination went wild as she tried to picture what Naruto's new dad looked like.

The Sandaime hokage, (Hiruzen Sarutobi) was sitting at his desk and just glared at the paperwork that lay beneath his pen. "Come on Hiruzen, you're the hokage, you can handle a little paper work" thought the third, before he looked up to see the mountains of paper work that was stacked before him and let out a sigh. "Then again, this isn't a little paperwork." Suddenly, Hiruzen felt a cold breeze blow through the room and moved aside a stack of papers that was blocking his view of the door.

There he saw a man who was heavily built, with a blue and black ninja outfit, he had silver bracers and gauntlets strapped to both of his arms, and he wore a mask that covered all but his eyes. The most distinguishing feature about this man; however, was that whenever he exhaled, you could see his breath. "Are you Konoha's leader" asked the stranger

"I am, and who are you" countered the hokage

"My name is Sub-Zero, and I have come from." Sub-Zero stopped to decide on whether or not he should reveal his true origin, or if he should say that he is from this world. He finally decided that it would be best to lie. "I have come from a distant country called China with an ally to adopt a child named Naruto Uzumaki."

The Sandaime flinched at the boy's name as he had tried so hard to keep the boy, as well as the council happy. "I apologize for your long journey here, but I cannot allow you to adopt Naruto" the hokage responded. "He is far too valuable to our village for us to let you take him away."

Hiruzen looked at the man to see that he was unshaken by this as he stated in a calm tone. "You misunderstand sir, we do not wish to take the boy away from here we simply request to adopt him."

This shocked the hokage and he asked, "Why would you wish to adopt him, if you do not want to take him back to your homeland."

"We are simply here to make sure that the young Uzumaki develops into a successful shinobi of your village" answered the cryomancer, who received a suspicious look from Konoha's leader. Thinking quickly the Lin-Kuei said "It is a favour to the boy's late parents that we make sure he grows up properly and hopefully learns to eventually control his demon."

"I see, so you knew the Yondaime and his wife?" asked Hiruzen

"Yes and after I heard how their son was being treated by the people of this village, I decided to make it a personal promise to them to raise him to be as successful as they were" answered Sub-Zero. The hokage glared at Sub-Zero trying to see whether or not the man was lying. Thanks to his training, Sub-Zero was able to maintain a calm person and after about a minute of silence Hiruzen sighed.

"This could work out I suppose," thought the Sandaime, "The council shouldn't complain too much since Naruto is remaining in the village and Naruto would be overjoyed to finally have a family, even if it is adoption." "Very well," Hiruzen stated, "I shall allow you to adopt Naruto Uzumaki. All that you must do is fill out some adoption forms and become a citizen of Konoha, so that you may purchase a house. After all, the boy's current apartment is not big enough for Naruto, your partner, and yourself."

"How does one become a citizen of the village?" asked Sub-Zero, who was relieved to finally be finished with this uncomfortable late night meeting, but kept his nonchalant profile.

"You must live in the Village for a certain number of years before you can obtain a citizenship or you will need to become a Konoha shinobi" answered Hiruzen.

"What must be done to become a village shinobi and what work does it entail?" asked Sub-Zero, who wasn't too psyched about becoming a shinobi for another group.

"There are two ways, first is to attend the academy here for a few years until you graduate. There you will learn how to" Hiruzen stopped suddenly noticing the "get serious" look in the cryomancer's eyes, and decided to jump straight to the second option. "The second option is a method that was created by the village's second hokage as a way to incorporate any willing shinobi quickly into our ranks. It has only been used ten times before and no one has ever fully succeeded in it."

"My companion and I shall strive to be the first one's if it will give Naruto a stable life" stated Sub-Zero. In the back of his mind, the Lin-Kuei was confident that this challenge would be simple for him and Sonya compared to fighting against Shao Kahn's forces.

"I can tell that you have a strong determination in helping Naruto. Let's just hope that you are as powerful as you look, and that your partner is strong as well." Hiruzen couldn't help but smirk, since the warrior in front of him had no idea how difficult the "second option" really was.

The hokage then looked at the clock in his room and saw that it was close to midnight. "It is getting late, for now you should just fill out the adoption papers; I'll prepare the Nidaime's task for you and your friend to attempt tomorrow. One of my anbu spec ops will escort you to the testing ground when it is ready" explained Hiruzen. "Do you have any further questions?" asked the Sandaime, who was glad that this meeting was almost over so that he could go to bed.

"No" stated Sub-Zero.

"Good, now if you'll just follow me then I'll get you those adoption forms, since my secretary has most likely gone home by now. The hokage led the new "father" and possibly new leaf ninja, out of his office and towards the village's archives to retrieve the needed documents.

Sonya arrived at Naruto's apartment and opened the door to find it a complete wreck. The wooden floor was cracked up and splintered; the room's wall paper was coming off, clothes, garbage, and dirty dishes were scattered throughout the room. "This is disgusting even for a hardened military woman like me, and what the hell is that smell." Thought Sonya, while trying to keep herself from gagging thinking that it might wake upset Naruto. The spec ops lieutenant looked down to see a carton of milk that was spilled all over the floor and judging by the large "chunks", she could tell that it has been there a long time.

Sonya felt the young blond that she had been piggy backing shift slightly, as he had fallen asleep on their way to his home after giving her just good enough directions. "Better, put him to bed" thought Sonya, and she weaved her way through the debris that littered the apartment. She eventually made her way to his bed and laid the sleeping child down on his bed before covering him up.

Sonya then turned around to find Sub-Zero sitting on the living room's couch, which he had apparently cleared and looked at her. She then noticed the large stack of papers that lay staked on top of the coffee table which the cryomancer had also cleared off. "What are those" asked Sonya, as she couldn't take her eyes off of the stack of papers.

"The adoption papers" answered Sub-Zero, who sighed at the two and a half foot stack of paper work which lied on the table before him.

"Ah, shit" gloomed Sonya, as she walked over to the couch and sat next to the cryomancer. She pulled out two pens from one of her jacket's pockets and handed one to the Lin-Kuei and they started working on the stack of forms.

Hours later Sonya suddenly awoke to find herself lying in a bed with the covers pulled over her. At first, she thought that it had all been a dream, but then saw a bright yellow blotch through her half opened eyes. When her eyes fully opened and adjusted to being awake, Sonya saw a still fast asleep Naruto next to her. The lieutenant shot up from the bed, but was careful not to wake up the boy. When she did she almost tripped over something and looked down to see her shoes. The blond wondered how her boots ended up next to the bed, but was thankful that she was still fully dressed other wise and put them on, before standing up.

After standing up the military woman noticed her fellow earth realm warrior sleeping on the couch. She then remembered what had happened last night. They had stayed up until nearly three in the morning filling out adoption papers before she had fallen asleep. Sonya couldn't help but smile at the sleeping Lin-Kuei warrior, when she realized that he must have been the one who put her into the bed. "Well, well, the ice master really does have a warm heart. Wait until the others her about this, especially Johnny and Smoke."

Sonya jokingly thought to herself before deciding that doing that would be to cruel to the ice user, since it would probably destroy his reputation if anyone found out that he wasn't the "cold as ice" warrior that everyone had thought he was. Her eyes then drifted over to the coffee table and saw that all of the papers were now in the finished pile that they had made yesterday. "Wow" thought Sonya, "there were still about a third of the papers left when I fell asleep. He must have stayed up all night finishing it up." Looking around, Sonya decided that she might as well make the apartment livable and began to clean it.

Three hours had past, and it was now almost noon. Naruto had left for the shinobi academy about two hours ago. This caused Sonya to become a little distressed at having to tell the still sleeping Lin-Kuei, that he wouldn't be the one training Naruto when he awoke. She knew that training the kid was the whole reason that he was here and after hearing about the academy, then he would probably want out of the mission, as he would feel that he wouldn't be needed.

Sonya smirked at her accomplishment of having finally finished clearing the apartment floor and kitchen counters. "Well, it was a complete pain in the ass, but someone had to do it." Exclaimed Sonya, as she went to go and relax on the couch, but heard someone grunt when she jumped over the couch and plopped down onto it. The spec ops woman turned her head to see a now awake Sub-Zero glaring at her.

"That hurt" stated Sub-Zero, and he covered his legs that Sonya was sitting on with ice.

Sonya sprang up from the couch as her butt suddenly felt like it was frozen. "Dammit" yelled Sonya, "couldn't you have waited for me to get off before giving my ass frostbite."

"Couldn't you have looked before you sat down" countered Sub-Zero calmly, but Sonya could tell that he was smirking beneath his mask. The two shot glares at each other and looked ready to fight when they heard a knock at the apartment door. Sonya slowly walked to the door, as she didn't want to give the cryomancer an opening.

As the door opened, Sonya saw a man dressed in a black over coat and a porcelain cat mask with three green marks painted on either side of its face that resembled cat whiskers. "Are you the one known as Sub-Zero's, partner?" asked the man.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Sonya asked, as she glared at the man out of suspicion.

"He is one of the hokage's anbu, correct?" stated Sub-Zero, and he received a confused glare from his fellow warrior. "I will explain to you on the way" the Lin-Kuei said. He then hefted the now wrapped up, stack of adoption papers and walked towards the anbu. "We are ready" informed Sub-Zero, and the three began down the apartment complex's hall.

They arrived at an open field surrounded by forests a half hour later and Sonya saw the hokage, or she assumed he was, since he matched the description that her ice shinobi companion had given her during his explanation about his meeting with the hokage yesterday. Behind the leaf shadow were six others and each one looked odd to her.

On the far left was man with short, spiky, white hair, he had his leaf ninja headband pulled down over his left eye and wore a dark blue mask that covered up the bottom half of his face. He seemed to be more interested in the orange book that he was reading than her or her companion as they approached the group.

Next, was a man who had thick eye brows and had black hair which was in a bowl cut style haircut this man seemed to be the most excited among the group as her stared at the two warriors, thinking that they looked like they would be strong new rivals. The last person on the left, was a man smoking a cigarette, with short, black, spiky hair and a beard, he also wore a sash near his waist that had the kanji for "fire". He smirked at the newly arriving duo and thought that they both looked pretty strong.

On the far right there was a woman who had long spiky brown hair, slitted pupils, and red markings on her cheeks. She gave the two a very animalistic type grin, similar to what a predator would do when they see a good meal. Her grin revealed elongated canine, which only seemed to increase her feral appearance. Standing next to her was a blue and white wolf looking dog. The dog was missing his/her (though Sonya highly doubted that it was a girl), left ear and wore an eye patch which covered its right eye. The next person on the right was a woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes she had purple hair that was in a spiky pony tail. She wore a tan overcoat with a fish net suit underneath, an orange mini-skirt, and shin guards.

This woman stared at them with a large toothy grin, which somewhat reminded Sonya of Naruto, except the grin also seemed to have a malicious intent behind it, and it caused Sonya to become wary. The final person on the right, as well as of the six was a "large" man who had long red hair, purple curved markings on his checks, he wore samurai type armour, that had a rope tied around his waist, and had the kanji for "food" on his armour 's chest piece. This shinobi seemed to be the only one who was taking the new comers possible power into consideration.

As the two Earthrealm warriors reached the group, the anbu who had escorted them, took his leave and he hefted the bag of papers, which Sub-Zero had been carrying, over his shoulder before disappearing. The hokage looked completely shocked as he saw the huge stack of papers being taken away.

Finally, the hokage shook off his surprise and began to address the two that stood in front of him. "Welcome, today the two of you will partake in a trail which hasn't been attempted since the Nidaime was still in control. Be aware, that this method of becoming a leaf shinobi has only been attempted a few times before and that no one who has attempted it, has ever completed it to its maximum achievement." The Sandaime exclaimed, before taking a breath. "In this challenge each one of you will face off against three of my jounin. The rules are simple, if you can survive against the three of them as they're using an average amount of power for at least three minutes, then you will be given the rank of chunnin. After those three minutes have passed, the three jounin will fight you as if you were a true enemy. If you can withstand them for another two minutes, then you will be given the rank of jounin. If you do not last at least three minutes against them, then you will have failed the trail. Do you both understand this?" asked the hokage.

Both Earthrealm warriors nodded and Hiruzen continued his briefing about their test. "Now, before we begin I shall introduce the jounin that I have selected as your opponents for this endeavour" stated the fire shadow, as he gestured at the ninja behind him.

"Starting from your left is Kakashi Hatake," and the man who had been reading the book looked up and nodded before going back to the book. "Might Guy," and the bowl cut shinobi gave a thumbs up, as his teeth shined and everyone sweat dropped from it. "My son, Asuma Sarutobi," and the smoking guy gave a friendly nod towards the warriors. "Choza Akimichi" and the big guy gave a slight bow to the two contenders. "Anko Mitarashi," the purple haired girl's grin widened as she gave a two fingered salute. "And Tsume Inuzuka, along with her companion Kuromaru," the feral woman licked her upper teeth menacingly, as the wolf glared at them.

"Jesus" thought Sonya, "that wolf looks more tamed than his owner." Sonya then realized, that the woman was actually pointing her predatory intent, past her and was aiming it at Sub-Zero, who failed to notice. "Oh thank god" thought Sonya as she mentally sighed in relief. "She wants to kill the Lin-Kuei and not me."

The Sandaime noticed the look of intimidation that the Inuzuka Clan head was giving off. "Oh, and neither of you need to worry about your lives. I've asked my jounin not to severely damage or kill you." Hiruzen stated, as he looked at Anko and Tsume, they both just looked away from their leader and pouted. "Now, I will allow you two to decide on who you wish to fight." With that the hokage walked over to Anko and Tsume, in order to make sure that neither one of them would "accidently" mortally wound the person that they are chosen to fight.

Sub-Zero walked towards Sonya and said "I will let you pick the three that you wish to fight."

Sonya was a little surprised by the fact that Sub-Zero had given her first pick. Shaking it off, she walked towards the group of Leaf Nin, who were once more lined up. Sonya thought over her possible opponents over. "The white haired guy doesn't seem too bad, but that may just be a cover up. Bowl cut is just plain creepy, so he's a no. The smoker guy looks like he's an up-straight kind of fighter, so possibly. The red head looks sterner than the others, so he's probably going to be prepared, I'll probably leave him to the Lin-Kuei. Overcoat girl, she seems kind of malicious and blood thirsty." Sonya mentally sighed again, before continuing her thoughts. "Unfortunately, I already decided on leaving bowl cut, and food guy to the cryomancer, and seeing as how it's either overcoat or," She shivered at the thought of how aggressive the feral woman would be if she was denied her prey.

"I'll choose Kakashi, Asuma, and Anko" exclaimed Sonya, who was mentally high fiving herself for remembering their names.

"Very-well, that leaves Guy, Choza, and Tsume, to fight against Sub-Zero." The Hokage stated, but felt kind of bad for the ice ninja, when his opponents perked up at hearing that they got their desired opponent. The hokage then continued with a slight cough to take his mind off of it. "Once I reach the observation post nearby, we will set off a flare to let you know to begin your match."

As the hokage finished, he disappeared and the leaf jounin each led their opponent for the next five minutes to a separate half of the field. One minute later, they all saw the flare shoot off into the sky and prepared for battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know I haven't changed much but I will with some chapters any way thank you for voting on my poll I haven't made my decision yet I'm going to leave the poll open for at least a few months to give more people enough time to vote.**

 **I must let you know that I will take my time writing this story so I don't make any spelling mistake, make shore the story makes sense and to make it as entertaining as I can so I will not rush this.**

 **I will think about pairing Naruto with someone else other than Hinata if it makes sense I might do a poll to vote for who Naruto should be paired with when I star writing my other MK + Naruto Crossover.**

 **Any way I am open to suggestions if anyone wants me to add anything to this story and please leave as many review as you like.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shinobi Trial Begins

**The Shinobi Trial Begins**

Chapter 3

Guy charged towards Sub-Zero and tried to deliver a right hook to his opponent. The Lin-Kuei caught the punch and started to freeze Guy, while he was restrained. The taijutsu master jumped up, swinging his right foot into Sub-Zero's right rib cage and sent him flying. Before he could even attempt to stop himself, Tsume and Kuromaru appeared behind the mid-air cryomancer. Tsume sent her nails straight into Sub-Zero's collarbone; while Kuromaru bit into his leg. Suddenly, their victim became ice and the duo started to freeze over but used a fang-over-fang attack to break the ice off of themselves.

"What the hell was that" asked Tsume, still recovering from the sudden counter by the ice user.

"Ice clone" answered Sub-Zero. Tsume turned just quickly enough to see her opponent standing behind her; before he said "Ice slide" and slide forward, slamming into her with his shoulder. "Tsume" yelled Kuromaru as he ran towards his now breathless master and tried to attack her assailant. "Ice coffin" the wolf's target whispered before falling backwards and shattering on the ground. While, Kuromaru was protecting his partner until she got back on her feet; another fight was taking place across the field.

Sonya was dodging Asuma's non chakra covered trench blades, along with Anko tossing a kunai at her every time Sonya lost her footing against Asuma. "Dammit, this is really starting to p*** me off." Sonya yelled as she pressed a button on her gauntlet which sent a beam straight at Asuma. He managed to block it, but the blast sent him several feet backwards.

"What was that?, Some kind of chakra blast." Asuma questioned to himself, before he just barely notice that Sonya was about to backhand him. Bringing his hands up in an attempt to defend himself.

Asuma suddenly got a surprise when she missed him and in instead through some pink powder into his face, blinding him. As Asuma struggled with his now irritated eyes; Sonya charged towards Anko and sent her heel straight towards the snake summoner's face. Anko was able to grab the boot but noticed to late as a blade that was hidden in the heel dug, into her hand.

"Ah, son of a" Anko had stated to yell, but was silenced when Sonya spun, sending her other boot straight into the side of Anko's face. The snake user was sent flying, but before Sonya could appreciate her effective work in taking down to opponents in a matter of seconds, Kakashi appeared behind her and punched her in spine. Sonya crumbled over in pain before attempting to sweep out Kakashi's feet, which he dodged and jumped over her. He landed next to Anko and Asuma, who had both recovered from their "minor distractions," and got into fighting stances.

"Shit" growled Sonya under her breath. "I hope that I didn't pick the wrong people to fight." With that thought, she glanced over at her partner's fight.

Sub-Zero had reappeared from his Ice Coffin technique and emerged behind Guy, but was met by Choza slamming his bo staff into the Lin-Kuei's stomach. Sub-Zero coughed up some blood; which instantly froze from his breath, as he was sent into a nearby tree. His opponents charged towards him and Sub-Zero breathed out a mist of ice to cover his recovery.

"You can't escape my senses" exclaimed Tsume, as she sniffed around the air and found her prey's scent.

"That shinobi with the red hair must have been watching my technique." Sub-Zero stated breathlessly, before he heard someone yell.

"Found you, fang-over-fang" and the Inuzuka head, along with Kuromaru came spinning through the still lingering ice mist. Sub-Zero dodged Kuromaru's attack but collided with Tsume's before he turned into an ice clone and almost froze her again.

As soon as they emerged from the mist; the duo saw their opponent just standing there. "Dammit, would you stop freezing me and stand still you b***." Yelled Tsume, with a tick mark on her head and Kuromaru sweat dropped from how his partner had lost her focus. As soon as she finished, Sub-Zero used another Ice Slide at Tsume but she grabbed him this time.

"Ha" exclaimed Tsume, "you're not going to catch me with that again." He then transformed into an ice clone once more and Tsume began to freeze from contact. She quickly clawed the layer of ice off of her and looked frustratingly at her prey, who stood before her again. "You see, that's exactly what I'm talking about." Yelled the Inuzuka head before she smirked, as she reached up to run her fingers through her hair seductively and turning sideways in order to show off her figure. "I know that I'm hot; but you're supposed to make an already hot woman even hotter." Tsume exclaimed, as she emphasized the last word and shifted her hips a bit towards the ice shinobi suggestively.

This made Sub-Zero blush a little out of embarrassment despite his training on keeping a controlled state of mind at all times.

That reaction was exactly what Tsume was waiting for and she launched herself towards her prey in a fang-rotating-fang, but was interrupted when Guy who launched Sub-Zero into the air with a kick to the jaw. Just as Guy was about to leap into the air after him, Tsume collided with Guy almost shredding him to pieces with her technique.

While the Lin-Kuei was still in the air a now giant Choza, who had used the Multi-Size Technique to become huge. Choza slammed his hands together in hopes of simply immobilizing the Lin-Kei, but he felt uneasy when he felt something crush between his palms.

Choza opened his hands to and saw only ice dust emerge from his attack. "Oops, I may have over done it" stated Choza, as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Tsume and a beaten Guy, who the Inuzuka clan leader had beaten up for getting in between her and her prey, looked up at their companion. Guy and Kuromaru looked a little shocked, while Tsume was furious.

"What the f**k Choza, you not only killed my prey but you reduced him to dust" yelled the Inuzuka head with fire surrounding her, at being denied her kill for the second time because of her teammates.

The academy bell rang as the students left their classrooms in order to meet up with their parents and walk home with them. Naruto was overjoyed at finally having someone to walk home with and quickly ran out of his class, with his friends Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji, right behind him.

"Ah man, just wait until you guys meet them. My dad is a super powerful ice shinobi and my mom is really pretty and caring, but can be deadly, if you make her mad." Naruto exclaimed happily, as he remembered the night before when his mom threw a leaf chunnin through a building just because he called her a name.

"Yeah yeah, you told us a hundred times Naruto. Jeez, how troublesome" mumbled Shikamaru, who was still half asleep from the nap he had taken in class.

"Aw come on Shikamaru. If we're nice to Naruto's new parents, then maybe they'll buy us some free dinner for having been friends with him." Choji suggested, while eating his favorite flavor of chips.

"Man Choji, is food really all you think about?" snickered Kiba.

"Mostly, why?" asked Choji

"Uh never mind" exclaimed Kiba, who sweat dropped from Choji's forward answer.

As they exited the school, Naruto scanned the crowd for his new parents. When he couldn't find them, he returned to his friends. "They aren't here" muttered Naruto, who felt like he had been betrayed again.

"Don't start crying Naruto, they're probably just late. Jeez, you're so troublesome" complained Shikamaru, while he rubbed the back of his head lazily.

"Actually, my mom isn't here either" stated Kiba, as he sniffed around the area trying to pick up his mom's smell. "In fact, I don't think that any of our parents are here."

"What?" exclaimed a shocked Shikamaru and Choji; the latter coughed up some of the food that had been in his mouth from his outburst.

The four began to run around the area, frantically searching for their missing guardians. Suddenly, they heard someone yell, "Hey dog breath," and the group looked to see Ino walking towards them. She grabbed Kiba by his shirt's collar and ordered, "Use those canine senses of yours to find my dad."

"Jeez, you don't have to be so forceful." Exclaimed Kiba breathlessly, after Ino released his shirt and sniffed the air. "He's not here either" stated Kiba, as he started to look a little depressed.

"What?" Ino yelled, "What do you mean he's not here?"After Ino looked around the group to see their depressed faces, she looked down at started to feel a little abandoned.

They suddenly saw Kiba's head shot up and he yelled, "They're here."

The group of kids looked to see each of their parents, along with two others enter the academy's courtyard.

The kids watched a blond woman, who was dressed in a leaf shinobi uniform with black high heeled boots on and her leaf forehead protector tied around her right arm, yell towards the group while waving. "Hey Naruto, sorry we're late."

Naruto ran towards the newly arrived group with the others right behind him. After the kids joined their respective parents and Ino gave her dad a scolding, they all looked at Naruto's new caretakers. Besides the blond haired woman, there stood a man who was also wearing the standard leaf shinobi uniform. He seemed to have added a few changes to it, as he had a mask pulled over the lower half of his face, with a breathing mask attached to it. He wasn't wearing anything to cover his hair which was short and black. He wore his forehead protector on his forehead unlike his partner and upon further examining him; they noticed that cold air was coming out of his mask every time he exhaled.

"Guys, this is my mom Sonya and my dad Sub-Zero" informed Naruto happily, while pointing to them.

"Sub-Zero? That's a really weird name" laughed Kiba, who was then hit on his head by his mom. "Ow, what the hell mom?" yelled Kiba, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You really shouldn't make fun of the guy who just kicked my ass" yelled Tsume. She then received an almost frightened stare from her son, at the thought of his mom getting beaten in a fight.

"Yeah, Sub-Zero is a lot more powerful and cunning than I had thought he was at first and since I under estimated him, I was left frozen for the second half of our fight." Choza laughed, while also being a little embarrassed.

"We're all going out for some barbeque to celebrate their promotions" informed Inoichi. "I would like to get to know the people who defeated my former teammate so easily."

"That's kind of cruel Inoichi, you don't have to rub it in. I was just caught off guard is all" mumbled Choza, as he knelt down and started dragging his finger along in the dirt.

"Wait, what promotions?" asked Naruto, the other kids looked confused as well.

"Well, in order for us to be able to buy a house here. Sub-Zero and I had to become leaf shinobi and to do that, we had to undergo a trial that your second hokage created" explained Sonya.

"What was the trail?" asked Ino.

"Sorry, but we can't tell you guys" answered Sonya, who got a lot of disappointed looks. "We passed the test to the fullest extent though, so now we're leaf jounin" Sonya stated, with a smile on her face.

"Awesome" yelled Naruto and with that, the group left the academy's courtyard, while the two new jounin were bombarded with questions by both the kids and their parents.

The group arrived at Yakiniku Q and went to a room that they had reserved earlier. Their room had two large tables, which were separated by the pathway that the restaurant's servers used. The adults sat around one, while their kids sat at the other.

"Yeah we'll have five servings of the entire menu" Choza told the waitress, with a grin and everyone sweat dropped from his large order.

"Anyway" started Shikaku, "so how is it that you two don't use charka to fight?"

"We have learned fight without it" answered Sub-Zero.

"Could you still teach that ice fighting style that you use? Maybe my son would be less of a weakling if he learned" joked Tsume."

"What the hell mom? That's not funny" yelled Kiba, and everyone except for Sub-Zero laughed.

"I'm afraid not" answered Sub-Zero and he received a disappointed look from the Inuzuka head.

"Must be kekkei genkai then" implied Choza, as he devoured the appetizers that the waitress had brought.

"So, what exactly does a jounin do?" asked Sonya, who noticed a sigh of relief from the Lin-Kuei from not having to ask it himself.

Everyone looked at her dumb founded, even the kids before Inoichi broke the silence. "You're kidding right? You mean that you became a jounin and you don't even know what they do?" asked the Yamanaka head, as he sweat dropped after seeing Sonya shake her head.

They spent the next ten minutes, explaining to their new leaf companions about the duties, missions and requirements, which came with being a jounin. Once they finished, the group noticed that not only had their food arrived, but an entire third of it had already been consumed by Choza.

"Damn you Choza, other people need to eat to you know" yelled Tsume.

"Right sorry" Apologized Choza, but he didn't stop eating.

A half hour later, the adults had finished off their meals and everyone but Sub-Zero, was buzzed from the sake that they had drunk. While the older Ino-Shika-Cho talked to each other about the "good old days;" Tsume leaned into whisper something to Sonya, but it came out in a normal tone. "Damn Sonya, your buddy hasn't touched his food or sake."

"Yeah, he isn't much for parties or even eating in front of others" informed Sonya and they stared at the cryomancer. He just sat there looking across the room at Naruto, as he talked with his friends.

"I'll tell you this Sonya, you really hit the bull's eye with him" said Tsume, as she patted the confused soldier on the back and laughed. "Come on, you know what I'm talking about. He's powerful, almost always calm, a quick thinker, and has one hell of a body" explained Tsume, as she emphasized the last part.

Sonya turned red, once she realized what the Inuzuka woman had been implying. "What no it's not like that at all. I mean we aren't even, we are just both adopting him and that's it." Sonya exclaimed in a panic and saw the Inuzuka head get a predator like grin, as she stood up.

"Well then, you won't mind if I take him then" implied Tsume, as she walked over to and sat close to the Lin-Kuei. The cryomancer tried to move away from his new "admirer", but was stopped when she wrapped her arms around his right arm and pulled it close to her chest. The Inuzuka had taken her flak jacket off earlier, when she started to get hot from the sake.

"Mom" yelled Kiba, as everyone had stopped their own conversations to look at the trio after Sonya's outburst. "What the hell are you doing? That's Naruto's dad and besides you've only known him for one day. You can't just claim him out of nowhere."

Tsume tightened her grip on Sub-Zero and stared at her son annoyed. "Why not, I claimed your father didn't I?" asked Tsume.

"Yeah, but you knew him for years" answered Kiba.

"Wait, she "claimed" your dad?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, when she decided to find a mate; my mom picked my dad as the most suitable and made him marry her" answered Kiba in a whisper.

"Anyway, he was a wuss and the fact that he was the most suitable among the Inuzuka men is saying something" stated Tsume, who was becoming furious at talking about her former "husband". As she became angrier, her claws began to crack her new target's skin; wait a second, crack? She then, noticed that she was latched on to an ice clone, which had almost completely frozen her while she was distracted. Tsume growled and it scared everyone, not because it was an angry growl, but because it was a lustful sounding one. "Ok, when my prey is strong, smart, takes control and makes me work for him then," exclaimed Tsume, as she quickly clawed the ice off of her and stood up. "He's pushing all of my right buttons. He will be mine" yelled Tsume and she sped out of the restaurant at top speed to track down her future "mate".

Kuromaru got up and started to chase after his partner, before he turned to Kiba. "Better tell Hana to prepare for your guy's new father and brother gaki" stated Kuromaru. He then turned and ran out of the restaurant to track down his partner, who was currently tracking down her newly "claimed" mate.

Inoichi turned to Sonya and suggested, "You'd better go and find your friend before she does. Otherwise it could get, well" the blond jounin paused for a second before saying "messy".

"No problem, he never left" informed Sonya, as her cryomancer ally emerged from the ground in an ice container. "Those ice clones and ice coffin really comes in handy huh" and the Lin-Kuei nodded.

They decided to call it a night before Tsume returned and destroyed the restaurant, trying to get her "prize". As they walked back to Naruto's apartment; Sonya suddenly stopped as she remembered her promise to Ayame. After the three turned around and headed to Ichiraku, Sonya spoke up. "What a day, we not only became parents, but also high ranking village ninja, made friends with other powerful leaf nin and you gained an "admirer." Sonya smirked cruelly as she saw Sub-Zero twitch at the mention of the vicious canine woman. "Speaking of which, I need you to return this to her tomorrow" ordered Sonya. She then, tossed Tsume's flak jacket, which she had left behind and Sonya had grabbed when they left.

Sub-Zero was about to decline, when Sonya and Naruto sped towards the now close ramen stand. "Devil woman," growled the Lin-Kuei and he entered the noodle stand. The night went on as Ayame and Teuchi bombarded Naruto's new dad with questions. Meanwhile, Tsume had collapsed from her being drunk and exhaustion from running through the village at blinding speeds, trying to find her prey. As she lay sleeping, Kuromaru sighed at his partner and pushed her onto his back, before he headed for the Inuzuka compound.

One day down two-thousand, one-hundred and ninety to go.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Hey everyone hope you liked the new chapter any way I didn't change much of this chapter from the original but I will make some changes when Naruto becomes a genin and just to make shore everyone knows this is not a Naruto harem story the scene with Sub-Zero and Tsume is just for comedic purposes.**

 **And to answer EnigmaWriter21 question there will be some flashback but not much and Naruto might awaken his chakra chains but will not have a abilities of a MK character unless you and other think he should have a MK ability.**

 **Oh and this is not a Naruto OP story Any way thank for reading hope you all liked this chapter leave as many reviews as you like and remember I'm open to suggestions if you want me to add ore change something just say so.**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Years Later

**Two Years Later**

Chapter 4

It's been two years since the lightning elder god and the protector of Earth realm, Raiden had sent two of his warriors, Sonya Blade and Sub-Zero, to the village of Konoha in the Charka realm where they adopted the jinjuriki of the Kyuubi and the son of the village's former fourth hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

The two became jounin of the leaf village after passing a trial that was created by the village's has a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a practice room (with training dummies, weights, targets, etc, but they don't practice anything too big since they don't want to destroy it). The second floor has eight bedrooms, four of which are unused, and a bathroom.

Naruto is still despised and looked down on by most Konoha's inhabitants, but Sonya and Sun-Zero have become respected jounin of the village. Of course, some of the villagers still hate the two for giving the "demon brat" happiness.

The genin ninja test for Naruto's class happened today; unfortunately neither of the blonde's surrogate parents were in the village but his new surrogate big sister was, Naruto smiles remembering the first time he met her.

 **Flashback Two Years Ago**

 _After eight months of living with his new parents Naruto was having the best time in his life after Sub-Zero and Sonya had explained why they had adopted him about the other realms and the Mortal Kombat tournament that would take place in five or seven years and that he and a few others from the Chakra realm will compete in the tournament to defend their realm and many others from being taken over by Shao Kahn and his extremely powerful arch demons under his command._

 _After hearing this Naruto without any hesitation agreed to help them defeat Shao Kahn and win the mortal kombat tournament after they finished talking Naruto went to train with Sub-Zero it was at this time while Naruto was training a portal suddenly appeared and out of it came a teenaged girl with blonde hair, attractive face, and figure very similar to that of his mother Soya She dons a tight catsuit designed for tactical combat, colored blue. She also wears dog tags, has a very prominent undercut, and has a helix piercing shown on her upper right ear and wearing a pair of shades._

 _"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here!?." The blond girl raises an eyebrow and look at Naruto "Well shorty I like to tell you but I don't want to by the way you haven't happened to see my mom around anywhere have you she looks like an older version of me and a lot more serious._

 _A tick mart appeared on Naruto's forehead not happy about being called short "I don't know who your taking about and I don't care you either tell me your name and why you're here or I will beat it out of you, and another thing AM NOT SHORT I JUST HAVEN'T REACHED MY GROWTH SPURT YET!."_

 _"Whatever you say shorty fine whatever get ready to get caged."_

 _Naruto with a kunai in his hand dashed forward trying to tackle the mysterious woman to the ground but before he could get any closer to her a mysterious green energy shoots out from her hand and hits Naruto in the face knocking him to the floor this gives the mystery woman enough time to put a crossface holed on Naruto pining him to the ground._

 _"Wow that was like three second for me to beat you, you truly art the master of combat I wish I was you not." After the sarcastic cocky remark the mystery woman applies pressure to Naruto's arm and face to interrogate him but before she does she gets interrupted by a very pissed off Sonya Blade._

 _"CASSIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE LET GO OF NARUTO NOW!." After that the mystery woman known as Cassie lets Naruto go who then gets up and looks at Cassie then at Sonya "Hey mom who is this girl and why is she here." Before Sonya answers the girl known as Cassie speaks first "Whoa wait what!? Why are you calling her mom?"_

 _Before Naruto can answer Sub-Zero interrupts "Because Raiden said when the next Mortal Kombat Tournament take place five or seven years from now we and the others would by then be completely decimated by Shao Kahn and his extremely powerful arch demos. . To prevent ourselves from being completely decimated we need to recruit equally powerful warriors of our own this is why I and Sonya adopted him a few months ago to raise and train him to get ready for the up-and-coming tournament."_

 _After Sub-Zero finished his expansion Naruto spoke up "So again mom who is this and what is she doing here." Sonya looked at Naruto and said "This Naruto is Cassie Cage mine and my ex-husbands daughter." Naruto's eyes widened he then looks at Cassie then at Sonya "If that's true dose that make her my big sister."_

 _Sonya then smiles "Yes I guess it does make her your sister." Sonya then turns her attention to Cassie "Now then what exactly are you doing here Cassie this mission was only for me and Sub-Zero and I'm shore Raiden wouldn't send you here without telling us first." "It been pretty boring since you left so I decided come see what this place was like."_

 _Sonya thinks "Great just what I need two Naruto's oh well I guess it's not so bad Cassie could watch Naruto when me and Sub-Zero are out on missions." She then sighs before saying "Aright you can stay but don't cause any trouble unless it involves protecting Naruto."_

 _Cassie smile and says sarcastically "don't worry mom I'll be on my best behaviour."_

 **END of Flashback**

Ever since the then he and his sister were inseparable, Cassie had told him about her life and was surprised to hear that her father was some famous movie star marshal artist who competed in the last Mortal Kombat Tournament and was married to Sonya Blade before he divorced her and in return he told her about his life about the kyuubi being sealed in him since birth and the why the villagers treated him.

After hearing this Cassie was not happy she was pissed off by the way the villagers treated her new little brother so much so that she planned to destroy half the village and she would have if Naruto hadn't told her not to.

Naruto was then brought out of his thoughts when someone was calling his name he turns his head and sees Mizuki one of his classroom teachers, Naruto didn't really like Mizuki ever since he found out that Mizuki was trying to sabotage his chances at becoming a ninja he found out when he was training with Sub-Zero who told him that his fighting stance was all wrong and would only lead to him being killed and then during the genin test when he noticed a genjutsu on the exam paper thank to the training Sub-Zero put him through though he still wasn't good at genjutsu he could now tell when a low level genjutsu had been cast luckily Naruto told Iruka about it and was able pass the exams.

Even though Naruto didn't like Mizuki he was curious to know what he wanted so he approached him "Hey Mizuki sensei what do you want." "Hey Naruto I was just wondering if you wanted extra credit to help you get better at being a ninja all you have to do is steal the forbidden Scroll of Seals from the hokage's office and bring it to me tonight."

Naruto not believing what Mizuki was saying decided to play dumb and tell the hokage about Mizuki later "Alright if this means it'll help me get closer to becoming hokage then I'll do it." Mizuki smirks thinking that the demon brat had fallen for his lie "Good now after I kill the demon brat and take the scroll to lord Orochimaru I will become closer to ultimate power" thought Mizuki who then leaves.

After Mizuki leaves Naruto begins to walk to the hokage's office when a pair of hands covered his eyes "Guess who whiskers." Naruto smiles "Hey sis what you been up to today you haven't done any pranks without me have you." When the hands are removed Naruto turns around and is greeted by is big sister Cassie Cage she is now wearing black short pants, white sneakers, a blue top, white zip up sweater, black finger gloves and black shades (mortal kombat x cassie cage alternate costume).

"Ahhh like I do any pranks without my favourite little brother." Ever since Cassie moved in her and Naruto had become partners in crime by pranking the villagers to Naruto's delight and to Sonya, Sub-Zero, Hokage and villagers dismay.

Cassie then noticed the leaf forehead protector on her brother head and smiles "You finally became a ninja that's great how about we go to Ramen Ichiraku's to celebrate and after that we do some pranks around the village." "That sounds great oh by the way after all that I have to see jiji about something."

While they were walking to Ichiraku's Naruto noticed the hateful glares the villagers sent him even though Sonya and Sub-Zero had become respectful jounin most villagers and civilian council still hated him and would always glare and call him names when Sub-Zero and Sonya were out of the village on missions.

Cassie noticed this and sent her own glare "Hay why don't you people all turn around and walk away before I shove my fist down your throats!." Most villagers backed down not wanting to be beaten half to death by the now nicknamed Hot-Blooded- Hellfire because of her hot blooded temper and hellish beatings she did to any villagers who glared, insulted, berate or tried to hurt her little brother.

After most of villagers left Cassie and Naruto continued on to Ichiraku's but apparently one of the villagers didn't back down "I don't care if you parents are respectful shinobi of the village as long as your protecting and raising that demon hell spawn you and your mother are nothing but demon sluts and that's all you'll ever be."

Cassie turns around and looks at the villager she then gets in his face "you should be grateful I'm too busy celebrating with my little brother other whys I do much worse." She then proceeds to kick the villager in the balls and walks off with Naruto to Ichiraku's leaving the villager squealing in pain.

 **A few hours later**

"They did what!" yelled Sonya, with fire seeming to erupt around her.

The Sandaime was frightened by her furious gaze and it took him, what seemed like a few hours to respond. "Naruto has stolen a sacred scroll from our village's vault but don't worry it's all part of a plane to arrest Mizuki after Naruto told me what Mizuki said to him and don't worry Cassie is with Naruto just to be safe," Hiruzen summarized, while trying to avoid making eye contact with jounin.

"That little shit, when I find him I'm going to" roared Sonya as she smashed her fist into the office's wall, before she jumped out of the newly made hole and sped off, leaving behind her a trail of fire not hearing what the hokage said.

The hokage turned to Sub-Zero, who was putting out the fire which Sonya had made from her pure fury. The Lin-Kuei turned to the hokage once he finished and stated reassuringly "I'll make sure that Naruto and Cassie live."

Hiruzen sighed out in relief and said, "Thank you." With that the cryomancer used his Ice Coffin move to catch up to his still fuming partner; leaving the Sandaime to his "paperwork."

Meanwhile, a now twelve year old Naruto had defeated Mizuki with Cassie close by and went to Ichiraku with Iruka before they returned the scroll.

Before he could say anything to his now former teacher he heard someone yell, "Naruto, Cassie you little shits". Naruto and Cassie turned to see their mom glaring at them with a murderous intent and fire surrounding her, as well as, the very building around her.

Teuchi moved to save his restaurant, while Naruto managed to stutter out. "Hey mom, look it I got my leaf hand band. So now I'm a leaf ninja like you and dad.

Sonya reached out and hugged Naruto, which surprised him as she said "That's great Naruto". Then, the hug started to tighten as Naruto started to get the life squeezed out of him and her nails started to dig into his back. "It only took you stealing your village's sacred scroll to get it" yelled Sonya as she threw the blond straight through the ramen stand before running after him with Cassie running close behind to try and save her little brother from their mom's wrath.

The three stood in silence until Teuchi noticed that the fire, which Sonya had left behind, was put out from a powerful gust of extremely cold wind. They turned to see Sub-Zero enter the restaurant, before he sighed at seeing the damage.

"S-Sub Zero-sama" stuttered Ayame at seeing the man, whom she had fallen in love with a year earlier, arrive. The Lin-Kuei nodded to Ayame, who blushed from it; before he acknowledged Iruka and pulled out a bag of money, which he handed to Teuchi.

"No it's fine, especially after what you've done for us" stated Teuchi, as he rejected the bag. Sub-Zero instead, placed the bag down onto the counter and left after his "family".

"What did he do?" asked Iruka, confused at Ayame's infatuation and Teuchi refusal to accept the money.

"He saved our home" answered Teuchi, as he closed up his shop because of the damages.

Iruka just gave the ramen cooker a blank stare, before he heard Ayame speak up. "Almost one year ago the fire daimyo's son wanted me to be one of his wives. I refused and the son pushed a massive pile of debts on us. One that we wouldn't able to pay off and would cause us to lose our stand, our house, everything. Then, I would have no choice but to marry him in order to get out of the debts. They came in after we found out about this and Sub Zero-sama noticed that we seemed a little distressed. He stayed behind after Sonya-sama and Naruto-kun left to ask us about it. We told him, he left, and was gone for three months; this was when our dead line was. When the situation seemed hopeless, Sub Zero-sama appeared beaten, bloodied, and exhausted; though he didn't show it we could tell" Ayame stopped, as she began to tear up but also smile.

"Then what happened?" asked Iruka.

"He gave the daimyo's son exactly what was owed" Teuchi answered, as he began to smile too. "Of course, the little bitch was persistent. He began naming off more and more outrageous taxes, which he "discovered" that we further owed. Sub Zero just kept handing the daimyo's son exactly what the taxes cost and eventually the boy gave up. Right when he was gone our saviour collapsed from massive blood loss. The gate guards already alerted some medics after seeing him and they rushed him to emergency care. They saved him, saying that his injuries, exhaustion and blood loss, would've killed someone normally".

"Amazing, but why did he" Iruka started to ask before he was cut off by Ayame.

"Once he woke up, we asked why he did it and he said that his job was to keep Naruto happy. If we had lost everything and moved away from the village to live in the daimyo's palace then, Naruto would lose some of his very few, true friends, as well as, his favourite place to eat" Ayame finished looking ready to cry .

"Yeah, turns out that the reason he was gone for those three months was because, he had gone to the hokage and asked him for the biggest paying missions. They were also the most dangerous, but he did them nonstop regardless and completed them all" informed Teuchi to the completely speechless chunnin in front of him.

Meanwhile, Sub Zero had come to a dead end as the destruction stopped. "Hey Sub Zero-sama" someone yelled and Sub Zero turned to see Hana Inuzuka.

"Hana, I need you to" Sub-Zero said as Hana drifted off in thought.

"Oh Kami, he said that he needed me. Take that mom; I knew that I would win." Hana started to imagine her once proud mother Tsume, on her knees in defeat as Hana walked away in a wedding dress with her arms around Sub Zero's. She then started to blush furiously as she fantasized about their "honeymoon". "So can you use your senses to locate Sonya, Cassie and Naruto" asked Sub Zero. As he just finished summarizing the situation, and she only managed to catch the last part of it.

"Of course Sub Zero-sama" answered Hana. She sniffed around and found their scent, before she looked up to see Sonya falling down from the sky, with Naruto in a pile driver with Cassie just following behind them.

Hana didn't have time to move as she closed her eyes and waited for the pain. It never came and she opened her eyes to see that Sub Zero had seemingly stopped the attack by knocking both of the blonds out before they hit the ground.

"I appreciate your assistance" said the cryomancer, before he jumped away with an unconscious Sonya on his shoulder while Cassie followed close behind with an unconscious Naruto on her shoulders.

Hana was taken back by this but, she then smiled and started to walk away remembering the day she first met him.

It had been the day right after the two new comers had become parents and jounin. Sub Zero had snuck into the compound to return Tsume's flak jacket and Hana spotted him. She attacked him thinking that he was an intruder, but he simple dodged Hana along with her companions the Three Haimaru Brothers.

He explained his reason calmly while dodging their assault and he showed her mother's flak jacket as proof. Hana apologized and told him that her mom was currently gone searching for her jacket and her new "mate", that she had told Hana about this morning. Sub Zero was going to just leave the jacket and go but Hana, stopped him and asked him to have some tea with her in order to get to know her new father; if Tsume ever caught him that is.

After drinking some tea together, while watching the Haimaru Brother play, the two had a nice talk. Hana could see why her mother would want him; he was the perfect "Alpha" for any Inuzuka woman.

As he told her, his story of his brother's kidnapping, his brother dying and his search for the killer, how he was then hunted by his own clan in order to be turned into a cyborg, finding out that his brother had been resurrected into an enemy and being betrayed by his apprentice. Hana found herself slowly falling for him, as she listened to his hardships and having to end up fighting against whomever he had considered family.

Just then Tsume appeared and ruined the moment. She yelled out that she "found him" and charged towards the Lin-Kuei. Only to collide with an ice clone and fall face first into the ground below. Hana yelled at her mom for interrupting her moment with Sub Zero.

Her mom turned and looked at her angrily and Hana was about to take it back, but realized that she didn't want to. They got into a fight for the rest of the day arguing over stuff like, Tsume saying that she is closer to his age and that "he" came over to drop of her flak jacket. Hana responded with saying that he would want a young beauty more than her old mom and that he was persistent on leaving before Tsume got there, and that he only stayed because she was insistent on him sharing some tea with her.

Hana snapped out of her thought as she arrived at the Inuzuka compound's front door. She grinned as she thought about how Sub Zero had just asked for "her" help.

Meanwhile, Sub Zero was looking through the kitchen for something to eat while Cassie Cage had gone to bed after he and Cassie had put Sonya and Naruto to bed. He had finally found something when he felt a shiver run up his spine. The Lin-Kuei couldn't help but feel that someone or rather three people were thinking "thoughts" about him. As he cooked his dinner, Sub Zero was trying to figure out who would be thinking of him, but also how a chill could run up "his" spine.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Finally done sorry if the chapter took so long just goes to show that writing a story isn't as easy as it seems I only edited this by adding some changes to this chapter and it took me till 2:00pm to 3:40am to finish it and by then I was too tired to post it.**

 **Any way what do you think of me add Cassie Cage from Mortal Kombat X to the story and would you like me to add any other characters from Mortal Kombat X.**

 **Anyway hope you like the new chapter leave as many reviews as you like and sorry if any of my spelling is wrong and again if you want me to add or change anything to the story just pm me or leave a review to tell me I am all ways open to suggestions**

 **Oh I only made Naruto slightly smart he is still the same knuckleheaded ninja all Naruto fans like and will not be super smart or OP.**


End file.
